


The Real Reason for Everything

by down_into_underland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, At the same time, Fluff, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Romance, flower girl and ring bearer pidge, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to help poor Shiro calm down today. Because really, today of all days should be filled with fun and smiles. Not wanting to throw up and run away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: hey !! i know ur taking shatt requests so maybe mmm a prompt for the shatt wedding and like pidge is their flower girl/ring bearer (also bonus points for shiro and matt both crying during vows)

Shiro was pacing frantically back and forth, muttering to himself about all of his worries. Meanwhile, Keith and Lance were sat in nearby chairs watching the poor man in front of them worry himself to death. 

“Shiro, man, you gotta try to calm down. This is supposed to be a happy day! Not one where you have a mental breakdown.” Lance spoke as he walked over and patted poor Shiro on the back. Keith was still lounging a few feet away playing on his phone, but looked up to speak.

“Yeah Shiro, what are you so worried about? You guys have planned everything out so perfectly there’s no need to worry, right?” Shiro stopped his frantic pacing to look over to his two friends.

“There’s absolutely need to worry! What if a storm happens and the power goes out or something? What if the food end up making someone sick? What if I forget what I’m supposed to say?” Shiro paused and took in a shaky and quick breath, “What if Matt changes his mind? What if he decides to leave and hates me?” Keith and Lance both groaned as Shiro voiced his worries.

“Shiro. Why the hell would any of that ever happen?” Keith asked.

“Yeah! The odds of those first two things happening are so slim why even bring them up?” Lance chimed in.

“Because they could still happen!” Lance jumped slightly at Shiro’s outburst and looked to Keith for help in calming their friend down. Keith sighed and walked over in front of Shiro.

“Shiro. Everything is going to be perfect, and do you know why?” Keith asked putting both hands on Shiro’s shoulders and looking him directly in the eye. Shiro quirked his eyebrow up

“Uh… why?” 

“Because even if the entire event goes to shit, you will still have the most important thing of all, and that’s Matt. Isn’t that what this is all about?” Keith and Lance were smiling up at their friend who paused, thinking about what he was just told.

“...You’re right Keith, but there’s still just one problem. What if he changes his mind?” Shiro’s face was pale white. Keith sighed and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Shiro, have you seen how the two of you are together? You two are so grossly in love with each other, there’s is absolutely no way he would ever change his mind. I’m pretty sure you could’ve proposed to Matt a month after dating and he would’ve said yes!” Lance explained watching Shiro start to smile a bit. 

“You think so?” Shiro asked hopeful.

“Yes.” Lance and Keith answered in unison. Shiro smiled and took a deep breath.

“You guys are right, this should be the happiest day of my life. I need to stop worrying.” Shiro smiled and gave both Keith and Lance a hug. Lance squirmed in the hug, not being able to breathe. Keith gave a tentative hug back, not being one for physical affection usually. Shiro let Keith and Lance go and adjusted his freshly pressed and clean suit.

“Alright then boys, we’ve got a wedding to get to!”

* * *

 

Shiro told himself that there was no need to be nervous. This was a happy day and he should be excited and all smiles. 

That went away real quick. 

The minute Shiro took his place on the altar, he felt like he was going to throw up. The nerves began to swell up and the butterflies in his stomach were going nuts. He wanted to run. Well no, he didn’t want to run really. If he ran, he would leave Matt there all alone, and that  _ really _ wouldn’t be good. But still, the feeling of wanting to run away scared was lingering within him. 

Shiro barely even noticed everyone else walking down the aisle to stand beside him. His mind was going a mile a minute, and the world around him seem to just blur together. That was until those doors opened for the final time, and everything around Shiro seemed to stop. 

Standing there at the end of the aisle was the love of his life, looking more perfect than he could ever be. There was Matt, walking towards him with the biggest smile, dressed in a suit that really didn’t suit the nerdy boy who was most comfortable in a lab coat. Not that he looked bad, oh no, Matt looked gorgeous. Escorted down by his father who looked like he was about to cry tears of joy himself, and in front of them was Pidge, acting as both the flower girl and the ring bearer.

Why was Pidge both of them, well when Matt and Shiro had asked the younger Holt, it went a little something like this.

* * *

 

“Why do I have to choose? Can’t I be both?” Pidge had asked.

“Uh, why do you want to be both?” Matt asked looking to Shiro confused.

“Because, who else are you going to get to do the other job? One of our cousins who barely speaks to us and also is nowhere near as cute as me? I don’t think so. I’m the cutest one, and I’m the only one who truly gives a shit about you. So I’m going to be both. There. It’s decided.” Pidge explained, then going back to typing something on the computer. And Shiro and Matt were too scared of Pidge’s wrath to argue.

* * *

 

Shiro was awestruck as Matt came up to the altar, and he could already feel the tears threatening to spill over. But he composed himself. He wouldn’t cry. Not yet. 

Matt finally took his place across from Shiro and they both smiled brightly at each other and looking at each other with love filled eyes.

“Hi.” Matt said softly.

“Hey.” Shiro replied as the both began to giggle. Their friends and family all around them smiling as well. Shiro once again felt the urge to scoop Matt up in a giant hug and start crying, but he controlled himself. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry until the end.

…

Well that plan didn’t last. Though, Shiro did make it through most of the ceremony without starting to cry, which was better than the blubbering mess Coran had turned into. 

Then the vows hit. 

Shiro had memorised the vows he had written perfectly. He had even practiced with Allura to make sure everything he did and said was absolutely perfect. When it came to actually say the vows though, he broke. The fact that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with the most perfect and dorky man in the world finally hit him, and he was gone. Not even halfway through his vows, Shiro felt tears starting to flow down his cheeks. He continued to try and get through his vows, but as more tears flowed and he began to laugh almost hysterically, he found it more and more difficult to go on. Then Matt spoke up.

“Stop crying you dork! You’re making me cry!” Matt said through a smile and tears. Both boys began to laugh, causing a sea of laughter and happiness to spread over everyone in the room. As Shiro and Matt both pushed through their tear filled vows, their eyes never once left the others. 

Then came the part everyone had been waiting for. That one moment that would let Matt and Shiro live their lives happily together forever. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” And oh did Shiro do just that. Actually, he reached for Matt before the sentence was even finished. But he didn’t care. As he kissed his new husband, the room erupted in applause. Tears continued to roll down the cheeks of both Shiro and Matt as they held each other close. Hunk and Lance were both sobbing messes, along with Matt’s poor parents who weren’t able to control their sobs of happiness. Keith was holding back his own tears, but kept a happy smile as he looked fondly over to the new couple. Pidge was certainly crying over the whole ordeal, but was also laughing loudly as Hunk began to pick up and hug both Pidge and Lance tightly. Coran was clinging and crying into Allura’s shoulder who was quietly crying and smiling to herself whilst patting Coran gently on the head. 

All in all, the whole day was absolutely perfect. Well, besides the fact that Coran managed to cry himself to sleep and missed the entire reception. Oh, and somehow Lance got ahold of alcohol at the reception and drunkenly flirting with everyone that came up to him. This included poor Keith who was the one who had to drive Lance home. 

Needless to say, Lance wasn’t the only one to consume quite a bit of alcohol at the reception. But whether they were drunk or sober, Matt and Shiro’s love for each other was never stronger than it was that night. They danced and held each other close through the entire night. And when the night was over Shiro got to go home, with the greatest gift he could have ever asked for, a husband that loved him more than anything in the world, and who Shiro loved just as much.

Maybe he even loved him a little more, not that he would ever get into that argument with Matt. 

 


	2. Honeymoons Never Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s called the honeymoon “phase” for a reason. Every couple has their road bumps and problems, but will Shiro and Matt be able to push through this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a second chapter: so what if shiro and matt get into an argument about something serious to the point where there not talking to eachother and its up to pidge and the paladins to help them resolve there issues!! (and this can be before or after the wedding)

Shiro and Matt’s marriage was a fairytale for the both of them. They honestly couldn’t have been happier. Their honeymoon had been in the Caribbean and a week from all the noise and chaos among their friends and family was much needed. It was truly magical. Snorkeling, sight seeing, cuddling while watching the sun set on the beach, everything was perfect. Just the way Shiro and Matt deserved. 

But as everyone knows, that magical feeling wouldn’t last forever. After all, they don’t call it the “honeymoon phase” for no reason. 

It was about four months after their wedding when “the incident” happened. Now, of course Matt and Shiro had fought and gotten into arguments before this, but never,  _ never _ has it been this bad. 

Pidge and Keith had been the first to witness the aftermath of such a large fight when they went to visit the married couple while back from college. They were shocked beyond belief when they witnessed the two boys not speaking a single word to each other. Shiro had even started sleeping in their guest bedroom. When Pidge confronted Matt about the issue, Matt refused to even talk about the topic at all. Matt claimed that if Shiro wouldn’t talk to him about it, than he wasn’t going to talk at all, especially not about it. 

When Keith confronted Shiro about it, he got a bit further, but not much. Shiro explained that he couldn’t talk about it even if he wanted to and that if Matt was going to be a child about it, than he wouldn’t bother paying any attention to it. Even if it meant ignoring Matt entirely. While there, Keith and Pidge tried to get the two to speak about this and solve their differences, but neither one was willing to budge. Not knowing what else to do, Keith and Pidge got together with Hunk, Lance, and Allura to maybe figure out a way to get through to the feuding husbands.

* * *

 

“It’s ridiculous! They’re acting like high school students not two grown men!” Pidge had already begun ranting as the others sat around the couches of Allura’s living room.

“What exactly are they fighting about?” Hunk asked placing a calming hand on Pidge’s shoulder. 

“That’s the thing, we have no idea. Neither one of them would even tell us, so how the hell are we supposed to try and help them?” Keith explained.

“What? That’s just childish!” 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Pidge cried out at Allura’s shocked comment. 

“So what do we do? Force them to tell us what they’re fighting about? I’m pretty sure neither of them would really give in to any of us.”

“Lance is right, if neither one wants to talk about this, how can we help? You can’t help if you don’t even know what you’re trying to help.” Allura chimed in concerned. The whole group sat silent for a bit thinking before finally Keith spoke up.

“If we’re going to get information out of anyone it’ll be Shiro, he seemed more willing to talk. But from what he told me he doesn’t really understand what they’re fighting about either.”

“That’s just ridiculous, he’s doing this whole silent treatment kind of thing and he doesn’t get why?” Lance asked shocked.

“Do you think we could get them to talk if we sat both of them down together? I mean, if they haven’t been talking then they’re holding a bunch of stuff in, right? If we make them sit together and try to get someone to talk, they might let it all spill out.” Hunk explained his plan somewhat unsurely, but Allura smiled in response.

“That’s a brilliant idea Hunk! We have to have an intervention for these two! When should we do it?”

“As soon as possible, I had to talk Matt off the ledge for their wedding, no way am I letting them split off this soon after all that!” Pidge responded accompanying the response with an exaggerated eye roll. And with that, their plan was set into motion.

* * *

 

Only two days later did our small group of heroes take action. Keith invited Shiro over to his and Lance’s shared apartment, and Lance along with Pidge invited Matt. Of course not telling either about the true meaning behind the meeting. 

Of course the minute Matt walked in and saw Shiro sitting on the couch he turned for the door, only to be stopped by Pidge hugging his waist and a very stern look from Allura. 

“No, Matt, you’re going to sit down right now.” Allura said looking down at Matt with a look that kind of scared him. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro asked somewhat nervously as his eyes darted back and forth between Keith and Matt. 

“You guys are being stupid, so you’re going to talk about what the hell is going on and we’re going to try and help you.” Keith explained. Shiro let out a long sigh and Matt refused to turn towards Shiro. 

“I have nothing to say, not to Shiro. If he doesn’t want to tell me the truth, than I won’t say a word.” Matt said stubbornly. 

“I’ve been telling the truth! I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Shiro yelled from the couch, not getting up or turning to look at Matt. Matt now turned to face Shiro’s back angrily with his hands balled into fists. 

“Bullshit you don’t!” 

“Alright! Why don’t the both of you calm down and tell us what exactly all of this is about?” Allura cut in as Pidge tried to calm down a now red and angry Matt. Shiro was taking deep breaths to keep himself from losing control as Matt had, and Lance, Hunk, and Keith were all looking around at each other worriedly. 

“Fine, I tell you. Matt keeps insisting that I’m cheating on him using some dating website. Even though I’ve never even heard of the site, let alone use it!” Shiro explained, turning to finally face Matt at the end. Matt glared at him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

“That’s a lie! She recognized you! She pulled up your picture! How the hell could she be getting that wrong?!”

“I don’t know! But it wasn’t me! I don’t know why she had that picture!” 

“What are you two talking about now?” Pidge chimed in confused. Matt turned away once again to face Pidge instead of Shiro.

“We were out, and some girl we ran into recognized Shiro from a dating website. Of course I thought she was crazy at first, but then she pulled it up on her phone and there it was. A shirtless picture of Shiro that I sure haven’t seen before!” Matt explained as he continued not to cry from the mess of emotions he was feeling. 

“That picture was from when I was in college!  _ I  _ don’t even have it anymore! I don’t know why it’s there!” Shiro tried to defend himself, now standing up from his spot on the couch. 

“Wait. Can we see this profile or whatever?” Hunk asked somewhat surprising everyone. Allura and Pidge looked over to him confused as Matt pulled out his phone having kept the page bookmarked. Matt walked over to Hunk on the couch, taking the longest way around to avoid Shiro. Hunk took the phone and looked at the picture and read over the profile before silently getting up and handing the phone over to Lance. 

“Lance? Do you perhaps have any memory of this picture?” Hunk asked, sounding like a father talking to a child he knew did something wrong. 

“Why would Lance know anything?” Matt asked confused as Lance looked over the dating profile. Lance began to grow pale and hung his head embarrassed. 

“Oh… oops…” 

“Oops? Oops! Lance you’re an idiot! That’s all you have to say?!” Hunk yelled snatching the phone from Lance’s hand.

“Wait. Seriously, what are you two talking about?” Allura asked, looking just as confused as the others in the room.  It was Hunk who, after calming himself down, explained why he was yelling.

“A few years ago, we were at a party, Lance and I, and we were definitely not sober. Somehow we got onto the topic of fake dating profiles, and wondering how easy people would fall for it. So drunkenly, Lance made a fake dating profile using an old picture of Shiro that he had for some reason or another. At the time it was funny since it actually seemed to work, but the morning after I told Lance to delete it. Which obviously he didn’t!” As Hunk finished his explanation, all eyes turned to glare at Lance who was sinking into the couch. 

“You mean, all of this was because your stupidity?” Keith asked from his spot next to Lance. 

“I didn’t mean to! I just forgot all about it! I’ll admit I probably shouldn’t have done it in the first place, but I was young and drunk.” 

“Nope. You’re still a complete ass.” Pidge replied as Lance pouted.

“But hey! This means there’s no reason for you two to fight, correct? We know Shiro isn’t being unfaithful, and it was obvious why Matt would be so upset about all of this. So everything is ok now!” Allura said cheerful as Shiro turned to look at Matt who was hanging his head. Shiro walked over to Matt who sheepishly looked up.

“I’m sorry Shiro, I should’ve trusted you. Or at least talked to you about it more. I was just scared…” 

“It’s ok Matt, I understand. I’m just glad this is all over. I’ve missed you.” Shiro smiled warmly as Matt hugged his arms tight around Shiro’s chest. Everyone smiled warmly as the couple embraced and Matt let out quiet sobs. 

“Why don’t we head home? I’m sure these guys don’t need to see us being all mushy. Besides I’m sure Lance needs to get yelled at even worse when we leave.” Shiro said with a smile.

“Hey!”

“Oh no, he’s right. You’re in trouble.” Keith replied glaring at Lance who looked like a kicked puppy. Everyone else around the laughed as they all began to filter out of Keith and Lance’s apartment. 

Shiro and Matt learned a very valuable lesson that day. Not only should they try to talk and trust each other more, but also, chances are if there’s something unexplainable, try asking Lance if he knows anything about it. Because really, the boy has a tendency to pretty goofy shit. But besides that, the couple lived on happily and grossly in love with each other. They started talking to each other more, and Shiro got to move back into their shared bed rather than the guest bed.

Lance, on the other hand, had to sleep on the couch for a week. 


End file.
